infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Nothing's Over
"Nothinga's Over" is a song by INFINITE, and the first track on their second single album, INSPIRIT. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 니가 멀어진다 멀리 점이 된다 발을 떼지 못해 마음만 뒤쫓아 따라 간다 나는 아직인데 변명도 못했는데 한 발 물러서서 goodbye (goodbye) 아주 잠시만 난 goodbye (goodbye) Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over 주문을 외워 내게 딴 놈 만나면 안돼 벌써 그러면 안돼 아직은 끝난게 아니야 (끝난게 아니야) 널 보낸 적 없어 I think about you,all day long 잠시뿐인 어둠속에서 조차 널찾아 헤메여 닫힐뿐인 감정속에서 <후> 날 찾아와 감싸안던 따뜻한 너의 멜로디 I hear that never forget you, I’ll find my baby 아니야~ Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over 주문을 외워 내게 딴 놈 만나면 안돼 벌써 그러면 안돼 아직은 끝난게 아니야 (끝난게 아니야) 널 보낸 적 없어 우리 처음 봤던날 너무나 떨렸나 니가 내게 했던말 바보 처럼 믿은나 니생각에 잠 못이 루던 다미루던 날 안아줘 이미 멀어져 버려도 날안아줘 헤어질 수 도 있어 그래 그럴 수 있어 하지만 이렇겐 아니야 (이렇겐 아니야) 난 끝낼 수 없어 딴 놈 만나면 안돼 벌써 그러면 안돼 아직은 끝난게 아니야 (끝난게 아니야) 나에겐 너뿐야 |-|Romanization= niga meoreojinda meolli jeomi doenda bareul tteji mothae maeumman dwijjocha ttara ganda naneun ajiginde byeonmyeongdo mothaetneunde han bal mulleoseoseo goodbye (goodbye) aju jamsiman nan goodbye (goodbye) Nothing’s over SJ/SY (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over SJ/SY (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over jumuneul oewo naege ttan nom mannamyeon andwae beolsseo geureomyeon andwae ajigeun ggeutnange aniya (ggeutnange aniya) neol bonaen jeok eobseo I think about you, all day long jamsippunin eodumsogeseo jocha neolchaja hemeyeo dadhilppunin gamjeongsogeseo nal chajawa gamssaandeon ttaddeutan neoui mellodi I hear that never forger you, I’ll find my baby aniya~ Nothing’s over SJ/SY (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over SJ/SY (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over jumuneul oewo naege ttan nom mannamyeon andwae beolsseo geureomyeon andwae ajigeun ggeutnange aniya (ggeutnange aniya) neol bonaen jeok eobseo uri cheoeum bwatdeonnal neomuna tteollyeotna niga naege haetdeonmal babo cheoreom mideunna nisaenggage jam mosi rudeon damirudeon nal anajwo imi meoreojyeo beoryeodo naranajwo heeojil su do isseo geurae geureol su isseo hajiman ireohgen aniya (ireohgen aniya) nan ggeutnael su eobseo ttan nom mannamyeon andwae beolsseo geureomyeon andwae ajigeun ggeutnange aniya (ggeutnange aniya) naegen neoppunya |-|English= You’re getting further away, a distant dot I can’t take a single step, only my heart is chasing after you I’m still, I couldn’t even make an explanation I take a step back and say goodbye (goodbye) Just for a short moment I say goodbye (goodbye) Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over, I memorize this spell You can’t meet another guy, you can’t already It’s not over yet (not over yet) I never let you go I think about you all day long In momentary darkness, I wander and search for you In my emotions that will only close, Your melody came to me and embraced me I hear that never forget you, I’ll find my baby Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over (Nothing’s over) Nothing’s over, I memorize this spell You can’t meet another guy, you can’t already It’s not over yet (not over yet) I never let you go The day we first met, I was so nervous The words you said to me, like a fool I believed in it The days where I couldn’t sleep with thoughts of you Hold me, even though you’re far away, hold me We can break up, yes that’s possible But not like this (not like this) I can’t end it You can’t meet another guy, you can’t already It’s not over yet (not over yet) To me, it’s only you Music Video Category:Songs